1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses which can display predetermined information on display screens are being actively developed. In these display apparatuses, information is displayed so that users easily view the information, and operability of the display apparatuses is particularly important.
In some cases, when one piece of information is displayed, a display screen is split into a plurality of areas, and the information is displayed on the respective areas. This is called “split of the display screen”. In this case, the display apparatus displays GUI (Graphical User Interface) parts such as a knob and a splitter on the display screen. A user who desires to split a display screen operates an input device such as a mouse to select and move a GUI part (for example, drag), so as to split the display screen on a position of the GUI part.